


Advantages of Cinematography

by saudade (WindedDreams)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, dumb losers arguing in cinemas, they meet in a cinema because hinata can't shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindedDreams/pseuds/saudade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignoring the glares from a few couples around them, he folded his arms. “Who even brings a young sibling to an <i>action</i> movie? She looks ten! You brought her in to see Need For Speed! What kind of kid willingly wants to see that? It’s a movie for older kids, stupid!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantages of Cinematography

Spending an afternoon in the cinema listening to some asshole drone on about the faults of the movie they were watching, wasn’t exactly what Kageyama had planned for his Sunday.

To be brutally honest, the movie was ridiculously bad and a large disappointment, so Kageyama wasn’t entirely too mad about the babbling beside him. After all, the guy’s commentary was somewhat funny. At least, until it got to the point he couldn’t hear the actual movie itself and the guy started pulling apart _good_ movies. Honestly, Captain America had been a superb movie. No one called it terrible and got away with it. 

Glancing discreetly to the left, he noted a young child who seemed completely enraptured with the teenager’s one sided discussion. The poor kid probably had no clue what he was saying. Though, he realised, she seemed to be going along with it anyway. Regardless, he couldn’t exactly give this guy a piece of his mind with a potentially younger sibling nearby. Well, he could, but despite what people said about Kageyama, he did know how to act in public. Swearing in front of little kids? That was a big no go. Instead he focussed his attention back on the movie and, with great pain, managed to keep his mouth shut even as the kid moved on to how terrible the sequel, The Winter Soldier, had been. 

Eventually the little girl demanded she needed to go to the bathroom and that she could go alone because she was “a big girl now”. Sensing his opportunity, he turned to the suddenly quiet guy. 

“It seems like it could be difficult,” Kageyama hissed, “but I think I speak for everyone when I say it’d be really god damn fantastic if you could keep your mouth shut.” 

The look he received, one of pure shock and indignation, was worth the wait of staying quiet. Allowing himself a small sneer, he turned back towards the movie, glad for once the guy wasn’t speaking. Upon screen, another set of explosions started up and Kageyama realised that as far as the plot went, he probably hadn’t missed much. Whatever. It was a terrible movie anyway. 

“I don’t know what your problem is, beanpole, but it’s obvious you have no taste in movies if you’re willingly watching this!” Of course, the silence wouldn’t last forever. Resigning himself to his fate, Kageyama slid lower in his seat and tilted his head left. It wasn’t that he hated the movie, in fact, he had really enjoyed the others. It was just that this one was particularly disappointing. Like hell he was going to let the other guy know that though.

“Considering you brought who I’m supposing is your little sister to this movie, which is terrific by the way, I think you’ll find you have no right to insult me. Also, to make it worse, you were bagging on Captain America.” Shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe how idiotic this guy was, and really, he couldn’t, Kageyama sighed. It would have been funny had it not been plain depressing. 

It was quiet for a bit, and then, “wow. I can’t believe you actually want to see this rubbish. At least my sister dragged me along to see it.” The Captain America comment seemingly sailed over his fat head. Whatever, it wasn’t of much importance right now. What was important was the pitying look he was receiving from the redheaded idiot.

Ignoring the glares from a few couples around them, he folded his arms. “Who even brings a young sibling to an _action_ movie? She looks ten! You brought her in to see Need For Speed! What kind of kid willingly wants to see that? It’s a movie for older kids, stupid!” As he spoke, he found he was somewhat enjoying arguing with this idiot. It had turned out to at least be more entertaining than this movie.

“My name isn’t idiot, it’s Hinata Shoyo,” he grunted, sticking his tongue out an old lady who was tutting in their direction. She had the nerve to look affronted and Kageyama nearly laughed. “Besides, how am I supposed to know why she likes this junk?” 

Directing his attention back to the screen, Kageyama was thankful to see that the movie seemed to be wrapping up. _About time,_ he cheered, silently thanking the gods. It took him a moment to realise that the boy- _Hinata_ , had introduced himself.

“… Kageyama Tobio,” he grunted eventually just as he was rudely elbowed. Raising a brow, he turned to stare at the other. He supposed his expression must have been somewhat terrifying as Hinata looked pretty scared. Still, he held his ground as his little sister scooted back onto the seat beside him. 

“Well Kageyama,” he drew out the name, a little grin forming on his face. Kageyama was speechless for a moment; it was ridiculously charming, for some reason. Forcing himself to focus on Hinata’s round eyes, he raised a brow. “You should probably stop talking during this movie, because there are a few people who want to hear it.” The shit-eating grin he received was enough to send a dark red sprawling across his face, and not just from the embarrassment of realising that Hinata was somewhat _cute_. 

As the credits rolled and Kageyama stewed in his annoyance, a shadow fell across his lap. Glancing upwards, he was surprised to see Hinata with his arms folded. The taller boy blinked, staring at the outstretched hand. This guy was weird, but, then again, you kind of had to be to actually sit through such a disappointing movie. _Guess that means I’m weird too._ Accepting the hand, though he made sure to tighten his grip until Hinata winced, he stood. It was only as he peered down at the other that he realised just how much taller he was. Hinata seemed to have noticed to, if anything was to be said from the rapid blush spreading over his face. 

“You know,” Hinata eventually spoke up as they excited the cinema, “you have such a terrible taste in movies that it would be a shame if someone didn’t take pity on you. Then they could, you know, teach you good movies.” 

Nodding sagely, Kageyama played along. “Yeah, I agree. Someone should really take pity on you because your taste in movies evidently sucks.” He went to move left and when he felt a harsh tug at his right arm, froze. They were still holding hands. Spluttering slightly, he dropped it, immediately dragging his arms up over his chest and folding them. 

Hinata, his own hands clenched and drawn away, nodded. “Of course- Hey! Wait just a second, Bakageyama!” He stamped his foot, rather childishly. “That’s it, because I’m such a terrific person, I’m going to take it upon myself to educate you in the ways of movies!” 

“Bakageyama? You little shrimp! I’m going to teach _you_ about good movies!”

“Fine! Next week, same time!”

“Fine! The new Marvel movie!”

“Fine, and when it turns out crap, I’ll show you a real one afterwards!”

“Fine!” 

They lasted two weeks before being kicked out of the cinema for arguing and found themselves lounging around in Kageyama’s room instead, their bickering as loud as they wanted it to be. After all, Kageyama thought, someone had to educate this stupid, cute, idiotic dumbass about proper movies.

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok  
> apparently natsu and old ladies have a passion for Need For Speed
> 
> uhm,,, i saw a prompt on tumblr (that for the life of me, i can't find) and it was:  
> "stop talking during the movie i am trying to watch dick bag" au
> 
> at this point i think we can all agree that every piece of kagehina i write is dedicated to masq so xxx  
> hopefully this is ok ??? i mean, im still new to writing this fandom and these characters but w/e, i tried !!!  
> i'll get better the more i practice !! u v u b
> 
>  **note to me:**  
>  ack ack i need to stop making my sentences so long jfc


End file.
